<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give and take by starrwatcherr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210339">give and take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwatcherr/pseuds/starrwatcherr'>starrwatcherr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Mid-Canon, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwatcherr/pseuds/starrwatcherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye still feels as though she takes too much from her lover; Lukas thinks that she gives too much. (Follow up to please, have a seat).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Efi | Faye/Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faye trembles as she moves away from Lukas’s face. His eyes are stark and bright, focused on her as he licks his lips, his tongue grazing the bits of her left behind.</p><p>Faye feels a flush of relief, then of selfishness again. She still has taken too much from him. Yet, it feels so good. She sits back on his stomach, his hands upon her thighs as they try to catch their breaths.</p><p>“Did I take enough from you?” He asks playfully.</p><p>She smiles a little, his coyness is cute and kind. She nods slowly, still starry eyes from his lips upon her cunt. His hand finds hers again, his fingers intertwining in between hers. She finds herself fighting the smile, and leans close for her lips to meet his. She kisses him, with all the strength she has left in her quaking body. “Yes, for now.”</p><p>Lukas smiles. “Good.” He says, his hand brushing through her hair. “For I’d like to ask a favour.”</p><p>Faye glances at him and then follows his gaze back to the bulge in his pants. A small smile crooks on her lips. “Oh. Well, allow me then.” She says with a pleasant smile.</p><p>As she moves away, Lukas’s grasp on her hand tightens a little. “Hold for a moment.” He says as she stops. Her brow cocks as he sits up a little. He reaches into the pocket of his done-away with trousers and pulls out a little brass compact.</p><p>“I saw this in the market before our battle.” </p><p>Faye takes the compact from his hand, clicking it open. A little cream pad of deep red lipstick sits in the centre, a mirror on the other side of the hinge. It's a lovely item meant for a true lady at a ball; far too lovely for a village girl who still shakes with esctasy from sitting on her lover's face.</p><p>“I thought that you would look lovely in it.”</p><p>Faye blushes a little and clicks it closed. “I usually wear pink.” She says.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s time for a change. Or not. I just saw it and simply thought of you.”</p><p>“You did?” Faye asks, still unused to being thought of. It’s just a strange occurrence after years of being overlooked.</p><p>“Yes.” He raises her hand to his lips. “And I thought that I must see you in it.”</p><p>Faye holds his gaze for a second before parting her lips. “Perhaps I can do something to please that.”</p><p>Lukas smirks as she moves off of him and traces the room to the little side mirror. He turns and sits on the bed, watching as Faye moves the mirror to the side of her face.</p><p>Her relationship with makeup has been non existent. It hasn’t been forbidden to her, per se. Gray’s sisters gave her their leftover cream lipsticks and rouges before they moved on to other things. Its not that she doesn’t like makeup, it’s just that she’s never been able to approach it without fear. Once, she powdered on blush and looked like a clown but none of the boys had the heart to tell her until Kliff asked where the carnival was.</p><p>(She threw him into the river for that.)</p><p>So needless to say, Faye’s relationship has been a few experiences and nothing. One night, Clair has gotten her and Silque (the only other willing participant) for makeovers and girl talk. It went about as well as one can expect.</p><p>She dips her index finger into the little pad—there are no brushes nearby—and runs the cream along her bottom lip and then the top. She presses her lips together before looking up in the mirror to see Lukas staring.</p><p>“Does that suffice?” She asks, her voice low and sultry.</p><p>He nods as she moves back to Lukas. Her hands meet his legs, slipping up his trousers and playing with his buckle. His dick is lined in his pants, unmissable by even the most short-sighted of people. Her hand grazes over it as her lips meet the muscle of his stomach. A red mark meets his skin.</p><p>Her lips begin to trace all over his skin. His shoulder blade, the soft of his side, the hard of his stomach, the soft his neck. Her lipstick becomes the marker for every piece of his body that she traces with those red lips. As she lingers above him, his warmth invading her body and his breath in her ear as she plants marks across his body. Faye hears him make the softest moan when she pulls him out. She meets his gaze, turning his face to hers with a smile. “Eager?”</p><p>“Perhaps just a little.”</p><p>Faye smirks, the lipstick smudged across her lips. Ruined already but that’s no matter. “Then I suppose I shouldn’t keep you lying in wait.”</p><p>Lukas’s gaze narrows on her as she crosses the room and kneels upon the bed. She pushes him back with a swift movement and then unlatches his belt and trousers. His pants come off in a swift movement, then his under garments with the sweep of her eyes taking in his cock and the cute freckles that mark his stomach.</p><p>(She’s always thought they were lovely. And that he was well endowed to be polite. To be frank, when they are in the dark together and his breath marks her neck as his hands graze her skin, he was hung.)</p><p>She presses a kiss above his cock, her hand grazing it slowly. Then, with a restrained motion, she takes his head in her mouth and goes down on him. Faye head’s his delightful gasp, making her grow excited again.</p><p>He moves a hand over his mouth and Faye pulls her lips away, his dick kissed with her lipstick. “Don’t silence yourself. After all, that’s what you told me.”</p><p>The knight’s gaze narrows as she turns her attention back to his cock. She runs her tongue along his shaft, making him gasp a little before spitting on it.</p><p>Then, she takes all of him in her mouth, moving quicker and quicker before deepthroating him and hearing him cry out with pleasure. His breath struggles, the first time she’s heard him pant ever.</p><p>Quickly, she begins to jerk him off, her hand moving up and down quickly and pressing soft feather light kisses on his head. Her other hand strokes his balls. And she listens to the most delightful sounds he makes.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” a choked gasp.</p><p>“<em>Mila above, have mercy on me—"</em> A prayer unfinished.</p><p>“<em>Fuck fuck fuck</em>,” cusses that seem unfit for a noble tongue.</p><p>“<em>Faye, I.... Faye—" </em>She likes that one most. His helpless mewl as she sucks him off, her lipstick marking his body like a tag: <em>Faye’s, I belong to Faye. </em></p><p>(At least behind closed doors.)</p><p>She lingers over him, jacking him off quicker and quicker and whispering into his ear. He's like putty in her hands, malleable, and easy and weak. Her ginger stud, so soft and tender, his eyes focused on her like she is an angel or Mila herself.</p><p>“Do you want me?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.” He doesn’t wear a stutter well.</p><p>“How bad?”</p><p>“So bad.” His back seizes a little.</p><p>“And do you want to come on me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She smirks a little, her lips parting slowly. “Did you think of me wearing this for you?” She asks.</p><p>Lukas’s eyes meet hers and he slowly nods. “I wanted to fuck you in it.”</p><p>Faye’s smirk turns into a smile as her lips meet his cock again. She runs her lips along his shaft, peppering it in red kisses as she goes. She watches as Lukas grasps the sheets and then cums, his grasp loosening as his load drips along the red marks of his dick.</p><p>Faye sits back with a smirk, watching as his chest rises and falls with a fury. His eyes shut, as if he is contemplating everything at this moment. Then he meets Faye’s gaze. He sits up, and pulls her close for a lingering, longing kiss.</p><p>She’s caught but surprise for a second but melts into it, his tongue grazing hers as she pulls herself closer to him, the thin layers of her undergarments keeping his skin from hers. He moves her face gently away from his lips. She kisses his thumb, a print of her lipstick made on the pad of his skin and he stares at her.</p><p>“Did I take enough?” He asks when he slowly begins to come down from his sexual high.</p><p>Faye’s lips part, still a little dazed, still a little stained with red. She smiles. “You did.”</p><p>The two fall asleep in the same bed and as Lukas said before, no one recognizes them or asks about the gasps and moans that filled Zofia Castle the night before. The only question asked is where did Faye get her lipstick from. Which is answered with a smirk and a playful retort that it was a gift from a kind nobleman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lipstick blow job would be hot don't argue with me. <br/>i'm @starrwatcherr on twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>